


Something to Challenge your thoughts on the HOOD

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: M/M, fanpic, mentions of John Scott and Kayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: The Hood and Gordon find themselves prisoners of the Mechanic but only one of them has anyone who cares enough to move heaven and earth to help them.





	Something to Challenge your thoughts on the HOOD

**Author's Note:**

> There is a pic to go with the fic - https://gentlebluelizard.tumblr.com/post/166827242493/okay-so-heres-something-to-challenge-your Sorry still haven't worked this out yet, but please copy and paste to see this pic as it's quite powerful and dark - thank you.
> 
> I still own nothing of Thnderbirds are go, their characters or anything - this is just fanfiction headcannon.

_“Gordon!  At last!  We’ve all been so…..”_

John honed in on the weak audio-only signal but was interrupted by a voice he knew instantly.

“No, not Gordon – though you’ll be relieved to know he is with me and….”

John’s turn to interrupt. “ _You touch a hair on his head and we’ll hunt you down and kill you!”_   It was venom of a kind that didn’t sit well with John, but that instant fear of his arch enemy holding his kid brother send a shudder down his spine that released as the threatening outburst.  He’d assumed the worst when it wasn’t Gordon’s own voice that greeted him.

But the Hood only laughed!

“Me!  I’m not the one you should be worrying about.  I’ve not hurt him!”  The Hood looked down at the still figure lying beside him.  “You should be concentrating on the one who  _has_  hurt him, not me!” and he couldn’t resist another short snort of laughter.  

John was confused, he’d already hit the key to allow the island to listen in on this dark conversation, knowing his family would be anxiously waiting for any news of their missing brother.

“ _Who then?”_   It was Scott who demanded an answer.

“Haven’t you worked it out yet?  Our common enemy of course!”  The Hood leaned to check the boy’s pulse, there was a reason for his caring, he needed the boy alive - did he feel any compassion, he wasn’t sure?  “The Mechanic doesn’t know as much about you Tracy boys as I do!  I’ve made a lifetime study of you all.  He wouldn’t be aware that you each carry a comm and beacon under the skin of your left wrists!  Or how to access them both!”  He let the extent of his knowledge seep into their understanding uncomfortably before adding.  “The Mechanic stripped the boy of anything useful but didn’t know about them.  I, on the other hand, see this as a test point for our new relationship…”

Scott wanted to blurt out, ‘we have no relationship with the likes of you!’ but Virgil took his arm to silence him as the Hood continued

“You see, I’m being held prisoner by our mutual friend, along with your young brother.  Who, by the way, isn’t fairing so well.  He’s not been conscious since I arrived, it’s too dark really to tell what other injuries he has but I will tell you his pulse is slow and his skin exceptionally cold.”  

There was compassion, he felt it suddenly now.  But why? Jeff Tracy’s brat should have been nothing to him… and yet…

“Very cold indeed.  So here is my deal.  I will keep your brother alive and instigate his beacon.”

“ _And when we find him by his beacon, we release you too, Uncle!”_   Kayo’s shrewd eyes closed to hide her disgusted hatred of the man.  

She muted the signal.  “Your call boys, what do you want to do?  Trust him?  Or let me find him by our own methods?”

“ _I’m not sure we could, Kayo_.”  John offered watching the thin stream of audio signal.  “ _The Mechanic’s interference is so great that I’m having to use all of Thunderbird Five’s resources just to hold the signal steady.  Even with the new DCS scanner that Brains installed, I can’t get a fix on the signal…_ ”  He double checked.  “ _I can’t even tell you what continent it’s coming from.  Or, to be honest, if it’s even on Earth or in space. Sorry, Kayo, we have little choice but to trust him_.”

Virgil looked to Scott. Alan and Grandma too.

Scott nodded to Kayo and the comm was opened again.  “ _Okay, you have a deal.  You start up the beacon and we’ll rescue you both, you have my word…_ ”  Those words stuck in his craw but he finished anyway. “ _You just keep Gordon alive.  Please._ ”  He could never have thought he would ever be asking a favour or making a deal with the man they held responsible for their father’s disappearance, but what little choice did they have.

“ _Scott, I’m registering the beacon now.  But the audio’s lost_.”  John’s voice calm amongst Scott’s turmoil.

There was about an inch or so of rusty water on the bottom of the metal box that formed their prison, a cargo container perhaps, a makeshift cell but exceptionally effective.  The Hood hauled Gordon out of the water and up against his chest.

He would keep to his part of the bargain - thought about it for a moment, then wriggled out of his jacket and wrapped it around Gordon’s shoulders.

The movement disturbed the boy, the warmth of a fellow human-being slowly brought him round and on opening his eyes, he lay wrapped in the arms and the jacket of who exactly?   It took several more minutes for his eyes to adjust to the almost non-existent light and to work out whose face watched him intently.

“You!” startled, Gordon tried to pull away, but his injuries had weakened him and his struggle was pathetic.

“Lay still you damned fool. Can’t you see I’m trying to help you?”

Through the muzziness of his head, Gordon tried to work that one out.  The Hood helping him?  What?   Had the whole world gone mad whilst he was out?  “Like hell you are!  You’d never help us…”  Gordon’s voice faltered and he began to cough.

“Steady now, steady.” There was a gentleness to the Hood’s voice that was so out of character, long hands, strangely pale in the dim light, pulled Gordon upright and supported him.  “You’ve a punctured lung at the very least, stop shouting at me and try to breathe steadily.  Your brothers are on the way, I’ve set your beacon going.  Now, breathe.”

The coughing subsided and the Hood let him rest back in his arms again.  

“My bro…..”

“Don’t try to talk now, just rest.  Yes, your brothers are on the way, I’ve talked to them.  They’ve agreed to release me when they come for you.  Now be still!”  

It was surreal, Gordon began to distrust what he was hearing, seeing and feeling.  The Hood, caring and kindly?  No, this couldn’t be happening.  And yet, Gordon also felt warmer and reasonably comfortable provided he didn’t move too much.

“Why?”  He asked.

“Why what?”  The Hood turned to look down on his charge, curled safely in his arms, slowly bleeding onto his $4000 jacket.  “Why help you?  Oh don’t have any illusions, it’s not really from the kindness of my heart.  Though I have to say, I would do anything for Kayo, which would probably include not  _hurting_  one of her so called brothers.  But no, no this is simply a business agreement. I want out and you can get me out.”

Gordon tried to focus on him. There was a sudden distant expression on the man’s face as though he was pondering a fact he’d not thought of before and it disturbed him.

It was several moments longer before the Hood spoke again.  By then the heat of his body had warmed the boy though sufficiently to allow him the comfort of sleep, but the Hood still felt the need to answer his question further.

“You see, you have people who will move heaven and earth to rescue you, people who care about you, who love you with all of their hearts.  Me?…  I have no one like that looking out for me.  Not now.”  And he pulled Gordon in closer, checking his pulse one more time and waited for rescue.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or is this a little disturbing? It’s not the story I set out to write, it seemed to have a will of it’s own and I needed to do the illustration to support it. It caused quite a stir on tumblr when I originally posed it there together, please let me know what you thought too?


End file.
